thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Glacier Frost
Please do not use this tribute without permission. Name: Glacier Frost District: 0 Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weapons: NunChucks and if he has to Sword Alliance:Anti-Careers Personality: Glacier is a chilly person, he only talks if he has to and if someone tries to talk to him he will give them the death glare and ignore them for the rest of his days. He spends most of his time staring off into space. When angry he calmly takes his nunchucks as his eyes and hair slowly turn lava red and then he attacks the offender... not whooping and yelling like a Career would but silently and terrifyingly chasing them. When the kill is complete his hair and eyes turn back to normal color and he once again starts staring off into space. He is very smart, but never voices his ideas aloud. He is always alert, and ready to fight even at his worst moments. He doesn't care what anyone else thinks about him. Strengths: Glacier is very smart and can move his body very fast. When he twirls his NunChucks at full speed they are just a blur. He has very keen eyesight and can spot camouflaged traps with ease and then avoid them. He does not put himself at risk often and if he sees his allies being slaughtered he would probably just watch from a safe distance and then come kill the enemy when they're done with Glacier's allies Weaknesses: Glacier is bad at Trapping. He cant do it for the life of him. He is likely to be hated by his allies after a while for not contributing anything. He will always despise the leader of his alliance, keeping it a secret. Can't base stuff off of past experiences since he's technically two years old. (However, he is as smart as he would normally be and knows as much. (Don't ask me how) Backstory: Storian's POV (Glacier's brother) I sneak over to my brothers room and smile down at him in his crib. I wonder how much pain he can take. I pick him up roughly and he promptly starts crying and babbling incoherently. I quickly stuff a rag into his mouth and carry him downstairs. I sweep off all the "potions" off of my parents' table, which they claim are real and use that to fool travelers and tourists.Not that we get much of those. I lean over the chubby baby and start to pull at his black hair. I then remember the potions. I pick up 2 or 3 of them and uncork them all. A foul scent reaches my nose and I retch. One hand still covering my nose I spill the liquids into my brothers mouth who cries in protest. I then carry him over to the freezer. I open it up and put him in. I shut the door loudly and smile to myself. I have finally, off of my 3rd try, offed my brother. Now I can start receiving attention from my parents again. Glacier's POV It's so cold... why is it so cold? I can see my breath, my fingers are blue. I shift my body weight and my prison opens. I climb out, shuddering and stretch to my full height. Weird.... the last memory I had I couldn't touch the top of the chair and now it was up to my waist. Hm. I continue through my house and walk into my room and look in my bed. My eyes widen. I doubt even my foot could even fit in that tiny thing. What happened to me? I walk by a mirror and almost scream. Rather than a black haired baby I see a young man with blue hair staring back at me. I put a hand up and it does the same, this can't be me. What happened? My brother, Storian, a 12 year old rounds the corner and almost runs in to me. He gasps, and I remember him making me choke down those potions, stuffing me into the fridge... I've always hated him, time to take my revenge. My hand shoots out and before he can even scream my hand closes around his throat and my nails dig into his jugular vein. Blood erupts from my now dead brother's throat and I drop him at my feet. I feel like an angel slaying the damned. Feet pound upstairs and my parents run down. They look at me in shock and then at Storian. I turn around, determined to leave the house forever when my dad charges forward and hits me in the back of the head with something heavy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!?! WHO ARE YOU???" I turn, and I feel my body getting really hot, I look back into the mirror and see my hair and eyes turning blood red. Glacier killed his parents, and it was all over the news in 0. No one ever saw him again until the Reaping, where he was reaped and sent to the Games. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Reaped